


В шкафу нет никаких монстров

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Подорожник и ведро с котятами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Функция «причинять добро» в докторе МакКое распространяется не только на капитана.





	В шкафу нет никаких монстров

Официально Звездный Флот порицал любой фаворитизм и личные отношения. Официально. Но все понимали, что без этого никогда не существовало не только знаменитых семейных династий, но и крепкого коллектива. Как это странно бы не звучало.

И что лишний раз доказывал капитан Кирк своим блистательным экипажем. Для этого человека было обыденностью приобнять кого-то за плечи, благодаря за хорошую работу. Или нежно улыбнуться очередной красотке в коротком форменном платье. С ним всегда было как-то легко служить. Комфортно.

Во всяком случае, для других членов экипажа.

Когда Спок в первый раз застал капитана и СМО судна громко о чем-то спорящих, то не придал этому большого значения, лишь отметив про себя, что человеческие дружественные чувства иррациональны в том смысле, что должны вызывать объединения по сходным мнениям, а не долгие препирательства и скандалы. Объединенные какой-то темой вулканцы тоже не всегда сходились в ключевых моментах обсуждения, но совершенно спокойно могли приводить исключительно логические доводы своей точки зрения на вопрос, избегая выражения типа «потому что я так сказал».

Поэтому, ему оставалось непонятно, почему при всех тех оскорблениях, которые может высказать доктор, он все еще считался другом капитана и позволял себе вольности, которые никому бы не пришли в голову… с другим капитаном. Например, потрепать по волосам уходя с мостика, залезть своей вилкой в тарелку обедающему Кирку, перекладывая взамен украденного куска стейка овощной салат, или уж вовсе вернуться из увольнительной, приобняв за талию и пьяно выговаривая что-то в плечо.

Когда капитан почти так же повисает на самом вулканце, заливая пол транспортерной красной кровью, это уже совсем другое дело. Хотя даже сейчас, когда доктор подхватывает Джима Кирка с другого бока, он продолжает грубые высказывания по поводу умственных способностей и эффективности чувства самосохранения, причем обоих членов неудачного десанта. А уж когда Спок падает без сил посреди медблока, эта речь вообще должна превзойти любой воинственный клич диких племен. И коммандер почти рад, что не слышит этого.

*****

 

Он приходит в себя через пять часов, сорок восемь минут. Дырку в боку к тому времени уже закрыли регенерирующей массой, кровопотерю прекратили, сломанную берцовую кость зафиксировали. И, судя по звукам, капитан так же был в сознании и поразительно жив.

— Ну Бо-о-оунс, — тянул он в довольно неприятной манере.

— Что тебе, невыносимый ребенок? — недовольно отзывается доктор, находящийся у стола с разложенными на нем медикаментами.

— Я хочу пить. Оно чешется. Отпустите меня отсюда. Со мной всё в порядке.

— Джим, я тебе внутренности по кускам собирал, а ты хочешь сбежать? Не вынуждай меня вколоть тебе снотворное.

— Тогда дай хотя бы падд с отчетами по десанту.

— Нет.

— Мне надо что-то там подписать.

— Нет!

— Тогда свяжись с Сулу.

— Да что б тебя! Вон, посмотри, Спок лежит и не возникает. А ты мне уже все нервы истрепал!

— Доктор, я считаю…

— Ой, молчи, тебя никто и не спрашивает! — грубо перебили вулканца. — Я уже жалею, что остался на гамма смену! Как ты себя чувствуешь, зеленокровое недоразумение?

— Моё состояние в норме.

— В норме оно у него, — недовольно пробурчал доктор, показываясь в пределах видимости вулканца.

Бледный и какой-то всклокоченный, МакКой не выглядел образцово-показательным СМО такого судна, как «Энтерпрайз». Но это почему-то подействовало на Спока усмиряюще.

— Показания капитана? — вместо отпора оскорблениям, спросил коммандер, переводя взгляд на лежащего на соседней койке Джима Кирка.

— Я в порядке, Спок! Только голова немного болит, — втянув шею в плечи, как-то затравленно посмотрел капитан на МакКоя.

Тот тяжело вздохнул, будто капитан сказал что-то крайне его огорчающее, а не симптом поражения тела, доктор отложил падд и подошел к нему. Осторожно потрогал лоб тыльной стороной ладони, словно данных о повышенной температуре не отражалось на экране биокровати.

— Тебе надо поспать, Джим, — голос у МакКоя стал мягким, едва слышным. Как будто не он совсем недавно рычал на обоих пациентов.

— Не хочу!

— Не капризничай. Взрослые капитаны так не делают. Закрывай глаза и просто попытайся расслабиться.

Джим Кирк действительно послушно закрыл глаза, но при этом вцепился в руку доктора, осторожно гладящую по светлым волосам. Тот и не думал вырываться, что-то тихо нашептывая на ухо. А затем и вовсе склонился и поцеловал того в лоб.

Джим Кирк улыбается. Совсем не так, как улыбался всегда, всем этим властителям планет, красоткам в экзотичных костюмах или адмиралам, требующим от них невозможного. Он — улыбается.

— Только не уходи далеко, ладно?

— Не уйду. Я только проверю показания Спока, хорошо? Спи, Джим.

Вулканец наблюдал за этой картиной с чуть нахмуренным лицом, силясь понять, что же он видел. Доктор на такое лишь ухмыляется и дразнится, приподнимая бровь.

— Что-то не так, коммандер? Вулканских детишек не принято целовать в лобик?

Некая ядовитость тона почти ранила после… всего, вызывая смущающее ощущение, будто он подсмотрел что-то интимное. Но Спок лишь задрал бровь, пытаясь объяснить себе, почему так кажется ему правильней.

— Наши дети не нуждаются в подобных контактах. Да и капитан не подходит под определение ребенка.

— Может быть, в этом и проблема, мистер Спок? — МакКой выдерживает паузу, чуть наклоняясь вперед, и смотрит, будто ждет ответа. Затем тяжело вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

Занявшись данными датчиков над кроватью коммандера, он продолжил говорить:

— В середине двадцатого века на земле жил знаменитый ученый, Гарри Харлоу. Он доказал, что для ребенка прикосновения, тепло и контакт с матерью или любым другим родителем важен не просто для комфорта, а для выживания. Дети, лишенные естественной заботы и физического контакта, чувствуют себя неуверенно, и зачастую вырастают с покалеченной эмоциональностью и психикой. Ничего не напоминает, а? Так вот, если прикосновения так важны для ощущения безопасности и спокойствия детей, то почему это не должно работать со взрослыми?

— Если я не ошибаюсь, доктор, свои опыты этот с позволения сказать, ученый, проводил негуманными методами над ни в чем неповинными мартышками.

— Методы так себе, — едва заметно кивнул доктор, соглашаясь, — но это спасло целое поколение детей. И, думаю, не одно. Вы, как истинный ученый, мистер Спок, должны понимать цену открытий. Но мы ведь говорим не о мартышках, не так ли?

— А о чем же, доктор?

— О том, что всех вас надо хоть иногда целовать в лобик.

Доктор хмыкнул, а затем отвел рукой черную челку и легко коснулся сухими губами горячей кожи.

— Спи, Спок. Завтра нам еще воевать с капризничающим Джимом, а по моему опыту — это будет страшная битва. Но ведь ты не сбежишь из медотсека, и подашь ему правильный пример, а?

— Точно о таком же вы совсем недавно просили и самого капитана, — строго заявил вулканец, все еще не понимая, что же происходит.

И краем глаза замечая, как улыбка якобы спящего Джима Кирка становится чуть глубже.

— Спокойного сна, мальчики, — заявил доктор, мягко погладив поверх рукава растерянного коммандера. — В шкафу нет никаких монстров.

— Большой папочка, — чуть слышно заявил капитан, устраиваясь получше и равномерно сопя.

Доктор МакКой показательно закатил глаза и притушил свет в палате.

Остались только светящиеся экраны медицинской аппаратуры, запах стерильности, и звук чужого дыхания. Спокойного и равномерного.

Да странное, полузабытое чувство защищенности, словно вся опасность и страхи остались где-то там, далеко, за пределами зависшей на орбите очередной планеты «Энтерпрайз».

И в шкафу действительно нет никаких монстров.

***

Через несколько дней после выписки коммандера на легкую работу, он был замечен спорящим с доктором. Наблюдающий за всем капитан хитро и крайне мягко улыбался.


End file.
